


The Heroes of Chaldea.

by Yayate



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Impregnation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: Sometimes, even the Master and Servants that occupy Chaldea need to let off some steam. The world has been saved, all the Singularities have been banished; the heroes that worked so hard to save Humanity deserve to let out some steam, right?The first two chapters are dedicated to Astolfo and Jeanne. The third is dedicated to Astolfo and the female Master of Fate/Grand OrderTemporarily deleted due to personal reasons, now reuploaded





	1. Chapter 1

“Ruler! Ruler! Welcome back~! How was your mission~!”

A high-pitched voice echoed through the air. The blonde Ruler had just returned from one of her many difficult missions- she was quite tired. Even a Servant like her would become exhausted if pushed to the very limit! But that wasn’t the only thing leaving her exhausted. She didn’t expect, and she definitely didn’t hope for the first face she saw upon returning back home to be that of that extremely hyperactive boy.

Instead of dignifying him with a response, she simply turned her head away. For just a moment, Astolfo’s face moved away from childish delight. While he was usually oblivious to slights like this, the sheer disdain that formed on her cheeks was impossible to miss. He stood still, awkwardly looking at her for a few moments, before quickly breaking the silence.

“...Ahahaha! Jeanne, are you really still mad about that? Come on, forgive me, forgive mee~ It all worked out in the end, right!?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The supposedly impartial Ruler, once more, turned him the other cheek.

“I can’t believe the holy Jeanne d’Arc is still jealous!”

She froze in her tracks and her face washed red. It was definitely not jealousy. While the her in that time might’ve held a sort of odd affection for that youth, the her of this time retained none of that affection. She merely held a little shame, and, well, it seems like her childish disdain for Astolfo also didn’t fade. She realized her anger was childish, and now completely unwarranted and unfounded, but she couldn’t help it! Something just burned in her heart, that he-

“Let me make it up to you, Ruler!”

His hand slammed into a wall, blocking Jeanne’s path. He leaned forward, just ever so slightly peaking above her. While he blocked her way, he had no interest in pursuing this beyond simply making it up to her. Even with that pout on her cheeks, she still had a cute face! Astolfo couldn’t bear to have a pout drag her cheeks down, especially one caused by his mischief. But Jeanne didn’t respond. She simply stood still, momentarily still wallowing in her embarrassment. Her eyes meekly shifted up towards the slightly-taller boy.

“Oh, I get it, I get it~”

He pulled his arm away and turned around, striking a pose as he let the other be on his way.

“If you’re still mad, there’s nothing I can do about it! I just wanna-”

“...Alright, make it up to me.”

“Eh? Seriously?”

Astolfo stopped mid-spin, mid-rant and mid-dismissal. But his hands quickly clapped together, and with another hop and spin, he brought himself behind Jeanne. One arm wrapped around her, as he gently started dragging her off.

“Well, it’s a date, then! I know this GREAT place to go! Just have to tell Master to calibra-something the thingy! We’ll have a lot of fun, Ruler!”

“...wha-ha? I-I did not give you permission to t-touch me!”

Jeanne lifted her hands up and gently shoved against his chest, pushing the pinkette back just a single step. With another twirl, he put some distance between them.

“Sorry, sorry! I don’t like being so faar~ away from someone! Anyway- go get changed! Can’t let you wear something so stuffy on a date! Meet me at the thing with the thing in- uh, an hour!”

“...The thing? Rider, wai-”

But he had already ran off, letting himself disappear in the distance. All Jeanne could do was gently sigh.

“...What have I gotten myself into…”

An hour passed, and Jeanne was waiting. She had changed as requested, bearing a skirt and a shirt, with a blazer over it, keeping her warm. She had arrived right on time, while her heart still bore a bit of disdain towards the pink Servant, she did wonder what that eccentric boy had to show her.

Another ten minutes passed.

Her arms crossed, and she started to get a little impatient.

Another fifteen minutes passed.

Jeanne stomped her left heel down. She couldn’t believe that he would just set her up like that! He probably intended to ditch her from the very start! Or maybe he forgot. Or maybe, or maybe…  
“Ruleeeer~!! I’m sorryyy~”

He finally showed up. He, too, had made himself much more comfortable. He switched to his purple jacket, skirt, and he even put on that black pantyhose. He definitely made himself as appealing as possible.

“Rider, you’re la-”

“Master was giving me some trouble! I almost had to beg her to let us go! But everything’s okay now, Ruler! We can have a cute lil’ girls night out!”

Again, he practically leapt forward and clung to her. He had no sense of personal space. He pushed his own chest against hers, and he smushed himself right up to her without any regard to her own comfort. His cheek rubbed against hers, he snuggled her so warmly.

Jeanne’s hands needed a few moments, but they eventually found their way to his shoulders. He was gently pushed back, and even held there for a few moments just so that he would get the idea. Astolfo could only react by puffing out his cheeks.

“Got it, got it!”

As they turned and prepared to rayshift, however, Astolfo almost-immediately almost-messed up again. He pivoted to the side and readied to shove Jeanne forward, before catching himself in the act and instead simply pacing past her, grasping at her sleeve and tugging her forward.

“Ready?”

“Ready…”

It felt a bit uncomfortable to use this device for something so unimportant. But all the singularities had been resolved! Humanity had been saved, and the Servants were allowed to have a little bit of fun-time to reward them for their eternal hard-work. But before she could doubt herself, before she could hesitate or drag herself into a pit of not being allowed to have any fun, the Rayshift already started.

When the pair opened their eyes, they were in France.

Definitely not the singularity of France. It was more akin to common times! As the pair looked around themselves, all they could find were people partying and having fun. It was a far-cry from the France Jeanne lived in, and it was even more rowdy than Astolfo’s time! Thankfully, everyone seemed to be having so much fun that they didn’t notice the pair phasing into existence

“Come on, Jeanne! Don’t make me wait!”

“...Eh?”

Jeanne hadn’t even finished collecting her bearings. Her head was still a little bit dizzy from the transfer, and Astolfo had already run off into the crowd.

“W-wait!”

She set off after him, doing her best to not knock over anyone as she went.

“...Excuse me, I-I’m sorry, I’m chasing a friend. P-Pardon me…”

Astolfo had left the blonde in an awfully particular situation…

“Rider, why did y-”

“Shh! Astolfo. As-tol-fo! Don’t call me by my class here, Jeanne. That’ll get people confused and stuff… well, I’m sure some people might think we’re roleplaying, but if you call me ‘Rider’ in public people are just gonna think weird things.”

“W-wha-”

“Oh, here, take this!”

Before Jeanne could finish her objections, she got a particular piece of plastic shoved into her hands. It had a picture of her listed on it, a date of birth, various other facts, and-

“I wasn’t born in 1999…”

“Well, neither was I! But to get alcohol, you need something to prove you’re over eighteen. No one’s gonna believe it if you tell them you’re a saint from five hundred years ago, you know! Your face’s too cute to be that old!”

“T-That’s not the problem, stop flirting, and… I-I’m not going to drink alcohol!”

“Huu! Come on… well, I’m not gonna force you if you really don’t want to, but don’t be a bore-chore! Master gave me some money for the both of us to have fun! Come on, Jeanne!”

He had only barely given her a second to collect her wits, before she was once-more dragged off. Thankfully, they soon reached their destination, a crowded bar in the middle of the city.

“Alright, show the man your ID, Jeanne.”

Astolfo lifted his own, before stepping inside. The awkward Saint followed, dancing past a crowd of people before sitting herself down next right next to the rowdy Rider that brought her here. He raised his hands and called for the barkeeper-

“I have no idea you got past the door, you’re not supposed to be here-”

“Jeez, bunker down, old man.”

Jeanne didn’t quite get why, but Astolfo showed him his ID, again. He swiped it out of his hands, and examined it from every angle. He even twisted and bent it a little to see if there was something wrong with it. Flustered, the old man returned his ID to Astolfo.

“Sorry, girl, I’ve seen a lot of young ones try to slide in, what do you want?”

“Ehh, humm… Let’s just start with a glass of wine for me! Hum, let’s start with some soft red~”

His eyes trailed towards Jeanne.

“...Water.”

“And some soda for my friend here!”

That wasn’t what she asked for. As the bartender turned around, she immediately shifted closer to Astolfo.

“I didn’t want soda, I just want some-”

“Relax, relax~ Let yourself have some fun, Jeanne~! Plus… well, y’know, water costs as much as soda. I don’t wanna waste Master’s money on something we can just go and get from the tap!”

Jeanne withdrew her objection and simply nodded. When she was served her soda, she quietly started to drink it. While the two were sitting next to each other, they didn’t particularly get to talking. Until Astolfo downed his first glass of wine, it even seemed like it had started to get a little awkward…

But then he shuffled closer again. His arm wrapped around her. She, again, started pushing at his arm, but Astolfo was a little less willing to let go this time. He didn’t seem drunk- he didn’t even seem tipsy yet! He had just gotten a little more aggressive, and a little less willing to listen to Jeanne’s bullshit.

“...Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne… you know, I’m not gonna let you mope and just sit there like that all day! Even if you’re a saint, it’s not healthy to just not have fun! Come on, trust meee~ If something goes wrong, the great Astolfo will surely protect you from everything!”

“I really shouldn’t…”

“You really should! Jeanne~” Astolfo lowered his voice just so no one would overhear them. “....you helped save human history, you were a large part of our victory at the end, you know! You deserve to reward yourself just a little…”

He wasn’t really trying to pressure her into doing something she wouldn’t like, but he definitely did want to pressure her into at least trying to have some sort of fun! Gulping, whining, and shifting herself around a little, she finally accepted him again with a meek nod.

“Alright. Hum, sir Bartender! Get me a glass of, um, red wine, too!”

And as she ordered, a single wine glass was slid to her. First, she stared the blood-red liquid down. Her eyes locked onto it for a good minute before her hands finally lifted it up to her lips. Her nose sniffed at the scent of the alcohol for just one second.

Before, with a single swig, she drowned it all down. Even the lightness of that wine wasn’t enough to stop it from burning at her throat. Her hand moved to rub it, as an odd warmth squirmed through her. She felt a cough come up, but before it could get any worse, Astolfo brought her soda to her lips and helped her cool down.

“That was… unpleasant…”

“Ahahaha… should’a seen your face! You looked like you were dying for a moment there! And that was just wine, jeez… Would hate to see you down something real strong. The first glass is always the hardest! Don’t push yourself too much, Jeanne.”

Jeanne’s left arm rested on the desk. Her face rested on her hand. The pain was starting to recede, and while the alcohol was far from setting in, this did make her feel a bit more comfortable. He really just wanted to have a pleasant night out with her. And honestly, there was nothing wrong just letting herself relax for a day, right?

...Right?

Astolfo wasn’t the first person to start drilling this into her head, but she was the one that ended up winning her over. Pushing herself past this initial barrier just made everything so much easier.

So she downed another glass.

It hurt a lot less, this time.

...Then a third.

A fourth.

“Hey… you should probably pace yourself…”

But by the time Astolfo realized she was losing control of herself, it was already too late. The alcohol hit her like a truck. It had barely been an hour, and her head was already planted firmly on the bar.

“Mister… one more…”

While he was far from a responsible adult, he was responsible to not let her drink herself into a coma. Sighing, he got himself off his chair, paid the bartender, before pulling the overwhelmed Ruler back to her feet. With a shift and squirm, Jeanne was dragged onto her feet.

“Noo, Astolfo… one more… one more! I washh just shtaaarting to havee fun~!”

“Nope. nope. Nope. I’m gonna get you laid down, dear! I don’t think you’ll be getting up tomorrow if I let you have one other drink!”

Even though Astolfo had been drinking quite heavily, the alcohol had little effect on him. He retained his balance as he gently started dragging her with. Being a knight of his time certainly gave him more of an innate resistance towards alcohol than the poor holy saint who had never touched anything before, in her life!

“But… but…”

She could barely move her legs. Had Astolfo not the strength of a Servant, it would’ve probably been more than a little hard to drag the woman with him. While she made the occasional step, her feet were at least half of the time awkwardly dragging around behind her.

“...Hey, girls, wanna go home with us?”

“Ehehe, that soundssshhh like a loots of fuun~!”

Jeanne had definitely lost it. Did she even know what they were talking about? For just a moment, Astolfo stood still, giving the group of men a look before turning back around to help Jeanne stand back upright. Her arm was reaching out to the group, but Astolfo quickly smacked it down.

“Come on, you heard the girl, we’ll make it worth your-”

One of them reached his hand forward, prompting Jeanne to do the same. A wide smile her marked her face, and she couldn’t stop that delirious giggle. It seemed like she actually understood what they were talking about, and her willingness more than troubled her pinkette guardian. Astolfo tugged Jeanne to the side, away from those that were all too willing to abuse her delirium.

“Ahahaha! Thanks for the offer, thanks, but my sister here’s probably going to vomit all over you if you touch her inappropriately.”

Even with the warning, he reached forward again, this time grasping at Jeanne’s body. Thankfully, the pinkette not only nimbly rescued Jeanne from depravity by pulling her to the side, he bopped that hand away, too, with the quickest little slap.

It was pretty awkward. If Jeanne had been in a more /right/ state of mind, he’d probably encourage her to let loose a little. To let her frustrations sink. If they turned out terrible… well, they were still Servants. There’s nothing these little idiots could do to them. But with Jeanne this drunk…?

But since they were hitting on someone that could barely walk, let alone consent, they were probably creeps anyway.

“Come on, just a little further~”

They escaped the bar, and passed beyond the crowd. While they could’ve probably gone back home, their Master had already rented out an hotel room for the pair to use…

“...Alright, thank you!”

Grabbing the key-card, he dragged Jeanne towards the elevator. Up to their room. He set her down on the bed, and gently tucked her in. She had been whimpering and whining the entire way their, but Astolfo couldn’t even make the slightest sense of what she was trying to say.

...she seemed to have fallen fast asleep in moments.

Good.

Sighing, he pulled off his skirt, his panthose, his jacket. Everything bar his shirt and panties fell to the ground beneath him. He snuggled up to the Ruler, and gave her just the lightest squeeze.

“Good night, Jeanne…~”

But those words woke Jeanne up. She turned about, facing Astolfo again. A drunk flush still marked her face. She pressed her body forward, and her lips against his. While it was an awkward and unbelievably inexperienced attempt, she was definitely trying to kiss him. While the softness of her body on his, and the wetness of her lips against his felt amazing, there was no wa he could accept her advances.

He pushed her back, gently.

“No way, Jeanne. You can’t even stand.”

“Why did you shtooop… me… Astolfo wants me to lighten up… could’ve lightened up… could’ve become more open to everyone!”

Oh dear. The alcohol hit her hard. She must be incredibly repressed…

“I wanna love my Mashter~ I wanna looveee all of my friends! I wanna love you too, Ashtooolfo~”

“Nope. No way. Go to bed, you dork!”

Left hand rose up against her lips, and pushed her back slightly. She murred and whined in objection, before huffing and turning to her side. A side of Jeanne no one had ever seen. While she, in no way, was a normal girl. While she, in no way, was allowed to live like a human… it seemed like she yearned for the most human thing of them all.

How cute~

“Hmph.”

“Good night, Jeanne…”

“...hmmhmhm… niiight, Asshtolfho~”

And together, they fell asleep. Hopefully, Jeanne wasn’t the type to remember anything that happened as she drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

A full night passed. Both Servants got more sleep than they had in months. While it was true that spiritual beings normally didn’t quite need sleep, their odd partial-incarnation at their Master’s whims had given them that interesting weakness. While they didn’t need it to stay at an optimal physical condition, getting insufficient rest did lead to their mental state dulling just a little bit. While the power of the grails their Master had gathered increased their powers, it did make them far more human…

And thus, as the blonde Saint woke up, she woke up with an immense headache. Even as she merely stared up at the ceiling above her, it felt like life was going a little bit too fast. As her hand moved to clutch her head, she even accidentally smacked herself.

“Uurgh… what…”

What… what happened the day before? She revved her mental engine as hard as she could, and details slowly returned to her. She drank so much that she lost her ability to walk. She drank so much she wanted to go home with creepy strangers. Hell, she drank so much that she…

...w-wait, did she really say that to the pinkette sleeping next to her!?

That was the opposite of Saint-ly! And she was pretty sure that was also the opposite of how she felt. And she was fairly certain that she should probably never drink alcohol again for the rest of her life, too! Not only for the downright embarrassing acts she had performed the day before, but the fact that every single sense in her body was still ringing with pain and frustration.

“Good morning, Princess!”

Oww, oww… hearing his voice actually hurt. It rung deeply into her ears and into her brains. Her hands raced up to grab her throbbing head as she did her best to tune out Astolfo’s voice. She could barely process his words, let alone try and formulate a response. Her mouth opened in an attempt to tell him to quite down, but all she could do was helplessly grunt in annoyance.

“First hangover, huh? Hang on, lemme get you some water~”

Her hand waved at Astolfo in an attempt to get him to quiet up, but he had already left the bed and grabbed a bottle of water for the overwhelmed blonde. As he pressed it to her lips, she quickly snagged it away from his grip before quickly downing the entire bottle. Hydrating herself caused some of her senses to return to her, but she still had a mild headache.

“Don’t worry, it’ll go away soon! We’re still Servants, so it’ll be gone in… like, a few hours!”

A few hours? She slept a whole night, and now she has to wait for even longer to get that pain to reside?

“I’m never drinking again.”

“Ahahaha! Everyone says that after their first hangover!” Astolfo had gotten up again to get Jeanne another bottle of water. The more she hydrated herself, the faster she’d feel better. “So, do you remember anything that happened yesterday?”

Jeanne’s wordless response was enough of an answer for Astolfo. He had asked that right as she brought that bottle to her lips. She coughed, before pulling her bottle back a little too hard. Not only did the Saint spill whatever was in her mouth over herself, her clothes (and sheets) got the full load of that bottle. Her face grew a violent red as she was forced to linger in the exact things she had said. She hoped Astolfo might’ve forgotten, she hoped he might’ve not actually heard it…

“That’s alright! Everyone says that kinda thing the first time they get really drunk. You looked super cute, and it’s healthy to admit these things, and-”

Jeanne tried to shut him up. She pushed her bottle forward, trying to dump whatever she still had left over his face. Sadly, there only a few drops left, so all it did was get Astolfo laughing.

“Ahaha, are you trying to shut me up, Jeanne? You know, that’s not very Saint-like, just like-”

“B-be… Be quiet!”

Jeanne’s hands moved to his shoulders, giving him a little shove. But Astolfo didn’t budge, and he just kept giggling! And the more she reacted, the more he giggled. Jeanne’s frustration quickly hit a peak as she actually put a little too much of her strength into a shove!

She pushed Astolfo over, and in her dizziness, she moved with him. Towering over him. Her own chest pressing lightly into Astolfo’s. She gulped, lightly, as she stared down at him.. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but Astolfo showed not a hint of meekness. His hands gently dragged towards Jeanne’s, and he slowly pushed her away.

But she struggled back. Her face grew more and more red as she stared down at the androgynous one beneath her. She didn’t want to let him go. She didn’t want to let him escape. She felt SO frustrated with him. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to berate him for teasing her. But instead of anger, she felt something else swell inside of her.

The very first taste of alcohol changed something in Jeanne. Astolfo knew about what was boiling inside of her, so it was alright, right? Plus, if she didn’t make sure to silence his lips right here, he’d definitely talk to other people about it, right? His sanity had already left him, there was no way he could resist blabbering about the things But maybe, if she just convinced him a little…

“Jeanne?”

The Saint pressed her lips down. She swallowed Astolfo’s with her own. For a few moments, she felt no reaction… and she definitely started to regret what she had done. Her lips were about to pull away as Astolfo’s arms wrapped around her. He held her close, and his own lips got to work. Jeanne had no experience, all she knew to do was to press her lips against someone else’s, but Astolfo moved with elegance.

One of his hands cupped her head, gently, stroking her hair. His lips parted, wedging hers open, before his tongue snuck forward. Gently, it curled against the very front of her mouth, teasing at her lips before diving further inside. His tongue danced around hers, gently guiding it with his own movements. His tongue slowly pulled back, and her tongue followed. His lips locked around it. He gently suckled on her sensitive pink muscle, all while his own danced around it. Jeanne’s dominance quickly shattered. All she could do was meekly allow Astolfo’s tongue to sate her tongue. While her eyes glared down on him earlier, her glare now turned begging and full of need.

Astolfo kept her lips locked for just a few more moments, before gently pushing her inches away from his lips. A trail of saliva kept their lips locked together- or at least it did, until Astolfo split it with his tongue.

“I only, err-...”

“Hehehe, don’t make an excuse now, Jeanne! It’s not healthy to keep these things repressed! Even if you’re a saint, well~ You still have your needs, right? There’s nothing wrong with thaaat~”

Astolfo’s hands moved towards Jeanne’s shoulders. Gently, he guided her down towards her back. He gave her a few moments to hesitate with every shift he did, just so he wouldn’t do something against her will! Even if he was an idiot, even if he was aloof, he made it clear he didn’t want to do anything against her will.

“Should I stop?”

He was completely different from normal. Hell, he had been fairly different than normal for the past two days! Rather than being so energetic, eccentric and aloof, he was really starting to show his kind and caring side. He was showing himself as… god, why couldn’t he be like this more often!? She shook her head and just continued to let him take command.

“Aww, your cheeks. You’re so red. Are you just that happy someone’s bein’ like this? Not judging you, not pushing you, hehehehe… You look like such a happy kitten!”

Oops, nevermind. He was back to saying awkward and embarrassing stuff when he shouldn’t. The mood was so nice, and now he had to go and ruin it! That little…

But why did she feel so comfortable with him? She couldn’t place it. It wasn’t love, definitely. But something about him just made her feel familiar and warm.

“Alright, here I go~!”

His fingers hooked into her blouse. Popping it open button by button. As her bra underneath was exposed, her hands quickly raced to cover herself. For just a few moments, she stayed there, frozen, before letting her hands fall to the side. She.. had never let someone take control like this. It was her first time- in both ways. But, slowly, after just a few moments, she let her arms drop, and let Astolfo take over again. She gave Astolfo a full view of her bra, and her covered assets underneath. The white lace barely contained her chest.

“Isn’t your bra a lil’ bit too small, Jeanne? Doesn’t that hurt a lot?”

“W-what would you know about…”

Jeanne’s deflection earned her a sigh. Astolfo’s hands moved to her back, undoing the clasp and removing her bra. Her breasts really were huge. They were more than a fair bit bigger than her Master’s, and she was definitely more than a match for even the most well endowed Servants under her possession!

“Aren’t these even bigger than BB’s? And you keep them tucked away in such a tiny thing! You poor girl~”

“H-Hey!”

“Here, lemme make them feel better~”

Even as Jeanne gave frequent objections towards Astolfo’s teasing, she let him do whatever he desired. She even puffed her exposed chest out just a tad, showing off her needs a little more firmly than she did before! Astolfo responded with an eager, excited coo, letting his hands sink into her tits. He started gently, squeezing her breasts ever so slightly before letting them return to neutral. His fingers pushed in, before dragging her both breasts in a circle. Did… stimulation from another just always feel this good, or was the pinkette just extremely skilled? Her hands’ exploration of her own body definitely didn’t compare to this. Whenever her fingers trailed across her own body, stimulating her breasts almost exclusively hurt.

“You’re already squirming nicely. Don’t hold yourself back, ‘kay? I wanna hear Jeanne’s cutest voice!”

Jeanne opened her mouth to object, but Astolfo wouldn’t hold himself back. His face nuzzled forward and his lips pressed against her pink nub. They had already puffed out, so his lips could wrap around one perfectly. With a twitch of his teeth and a squeeze of his hands, Astolfo forced a pleasant moan out of Jeanne’s lips.

“...T-that’s…~”

Even with her tsundere nature, she could do little to hide it. She enjoyed it, she wanted to let herself go. But her pride was still in the way! She just needed a little push, one Astolfo was all too willing to provide. His fingers gently dragged down her body. Her digits pulled across her stomach, and down towards her panties. By the time Jeanne realized where his hands had moved, it was already too late to prepare herself. Two fingers trailed down, into her panties, gently lubricating themselves against her slit. She squeaked and closed her eyes, preparing for his fingers to penetrate her…

But he didn’t. Instead, his fingers drew upwards. Trailing against her hooded button. First, fingers inched the cover back.

“...w-what are you…?”

It wasn’t something Jeanne had particularly tried. While she had explored her own body, she didn’t quite go wild while doing so. The one time she tried touching herself there, it hurt more than it pleased, so…

“Just relax, okay? Trust me, I’m a knight, I know these things~!”

“What does that... e-eek!”

As her hood was exposed, his fingers wrapped around the button underneath Gently. His fingers were lubricated by her own ample juices to not hurt her, and his fingers just ever so gently squeezed down. Slowly, his digits rolled back and forth across it. He squeezed it, but gently. He stroked across it, but carefully. His fingers bumped across it, and he carefully alternated his force and speed. Jeanne couldn’t get used to the stimulation- every time she felt like her body adjusted to the overwhelming delight, something new pushed through her body.

“...I-I’m… I…”

This was definitely something different. A pleasure she hadn’t felt. She suddenly understood the desperate arousal some had a lot more. It felt so insanely good. It felt so good, it was inches away from pain. It did scare her a little- was it going to hurt if he pushed it further? It wasn’t going to, right? She clenched her teeth and let Astolfo continue. Her back arched, and her entire body tensed up.

“Relax~ relax… You’re getting all tense, Jeanne! If you don’t let go, it might actually hurt… I don’t want to hurt you, silly!”

Astolfo’s fingers slowed. She still felt her overwhelming pleasure build. She still felt herself get closer and closer to a peak she didn’t even know existed. Her hands reached for the boy’s head, pulling him deeper into her chest. She squeezed him and cuddled him close, before finally her body found it’s relaxation.

“There we go… good girl. This’ll feel really good. Scream if you need to!”

Jeannne’s relaxation ended as Astolfo stopped holding himself back. His other hand suddenly joined his first. Two fingers dipped into her drooling went slit- his lips latched onto her nipples, while his clitoral stimulation grew steps rougher. Her voice echoed out. She almost screamed in pleasure. She started to squirm and shake as delight ran through her entire body.

What… what was this feeling?

Sure, she had worked herself to a climax before. But after that, she would always stop. She felt herself already hit a pleasure far beyond an ordinary one from just Astolfo’s teasing… and now she felt the release she normally would. The stimulation to those three spots brought her to an overwhelming orgasm- and one that didn’t just stop at her loins! Her body lightly quaked as she came. Pleasure shook herself from her core to her very outer rim. She could even feel the delight in her toes and thumbs. It was so intense, that she once more tensed up.

“S-slow down… s-slow…”

But it wouldn’t end, either. Rather than instantly letting herself recover the moment her orgasm hit, Astolfo drew it out. His fingers instantly pulled away from her clit and his lips instantly backed the moment Jeanne asked, but it definitely felt like minutes had passed before he finally did. The only thing that still moved were the fingers inside of her. They ever so gently shifted. Without thrusting, they squirmed around inside of her. Doing enough to extend and calm down her orgasm, while not hurting her oversenstiive body.

Jeanne’s moans slowed down. They faded back into quick and heavy pants, which slowly faded back into normal ones. And as they did, Astolfo’s fingers finally pulled out.

“You were incredibly cute, Jeanne. Didn’t that feel really nice?”

“I… I… That… um…”

“Wanna go all the way, too? Hehehe, if you don’t want to, little Astolfo’ll just take care of himself~”

Jeanne needed a good few minutes to formulate her response. Embarrassment shocked through her system. Only when Astolfo tried to get up did he reach out of him, grasping at his sleeve.

“I wanna…~”

“You wanna what, Jeanne~?”

She had just been brought to an amazing peak. She was still recovering. She was still slow. Embarrassment still coursed through her system because of what they just did. But he was already back to teasing her.

“I wanna… I-I wanna go all the way…”

“All the way where? Geez, if you wanna go back home, I’ll call Mas-”

“No, you i-idiot! I wanna… I wanna…”

After that initial bark, her bravery once-more shattered. She stuttered and squirmed as she tried to gather her words. Astolfo leaned closer to her, gently nudging her on.

“...have sex with you.”

“There we go. Good girl!”

Astolfo pounced on her. He pulled his shirt up a little and pulled his panties down- not that he needed to, because his length was completely unconcealed by that underwear. His swollen sac underneath alone barely fit inside. Even though he was so small and lady-like, his swollen mast and hefty balls were huge. There was no way that size was normal or average, because the idea of fitting that inside of her was almost ridiculous.

“Hehe, like what you see?”

It was obvious that Jeanne’s eyes were stolen by that meat. Astolfo’s fingers moved to pull her skirt up, exposing her panties entirely. His fingers pulled it to the side, exposing her soft flesh underneath. One of his hands moved to grasp onto her squirmy ones. His tip aligned with her warm, moist cavern, and he let out a deep sigh.

“This might hurt a little. If it does, squeeze as hard as you can! The pain won’t last too long~”  
Astolfo’s tip pressed in. It spread her entrance. It parted her lips. It slowly forced its way into her wet entrance. A squeak of pain came from Jeanne’s lips, as she tightly squeezed down on her hand. She was strong, she had felt worse in combat as a servant, but this felt completely different. The way it quivered through her system made her want to scream. But while the pain started intense, it quickly started to recede.

“Don’t worry, it hurts as much for me as it does for you…~”

Astolfo’s face grew tense as he pushed himself further and further in. Only when he was all the way in, his sac resting against her cush ass, did the pain stop. Jeanne’s hand let go of his, and she instead moved her arms to wrap around him. His right returned the favour, but the left hand that Jeanne had just crushed awkwardly rested on the bed besides her.

“Can I move?”

Jeanne nodded her head. Astolfo’s weakened hand too moved to wrap around Jeanne, as he slowly started to thrust. Her body was still reeling from it’s orgasm, so even having Astolfo inside of her like this was enough to make her reel with pleasure. The gentle shifts of his dick each made her squirm. Astolfo’s thrusts were very slow, very gentle, but very deep. Every time he moved, his length pulled out until just the very tip was inside. As she relaxed and untensed, his meat would shift back forward, until his sac rested against her ass again.

“You feel great, Jeanne~”

Astolfo’s hips started to get a little faster. He got a little bit rougher, but he made sure to not hurt or strain the blonde Saint. The noises of sex started to build up. Astolfo’s and Jeanne’s pants and moans, along with the schlicks of Jeanne’s wet slit, topped off by the sound of their skin slapping together. The rougher Astolfo got, the louder everything got. The more Jeanne moaned, and the more their bodies squished.

“Tell me when you feel it get close again, Jeanne~”

Astolfo’s thrusting switched up again. He would pull himself out, slowly, before immediately thrusting himself forward as roughly as he could. And then again, he shifted, towards very quick and short thrusts. This finally pushed Jeanne over the edge. The feeling of his nuts barely pulling away and quickly slamming back in way amazing. The sensation of having his dick move so little yet so much, so quickly, was insane. Jeanne’s legs shifted, spreading a little bit further, before even locking around Astolfo’s body!.

“Nnf… You’re getting really into it So this is what you like, huh? Nn.. I-I can’t keep this up for too long, though~”

Astolfo’s weaker hand moved down. He had already started to throb inside of her. Jeanne could feel every shake, every quiver inside of her loins. But that wasn’t enough. She couldn’t feel it yet. So, Astolfo gently sunk his fingers into her clit once more. Her passage tightened up, and the combined stimulation instantly launched her closer to her peak.

“...You really like that, huh…? Mmf…~”

Jeanne nodded and mewled. Astolfo’s thrusts grew rougher and quicker. His hips kept smacking against her. Both of their bodies were shaking in delight and reaching their peak. Jeanne’s cunt started to quiver and squirm around his meat. It was like her pussy was suckling down on his cock. It wanted his virile sac to empty right inside of her. Her entire body was getting ready for him to dump his seed right inside of her.

“I’m…~”

Jeanne couldn’t even express herself properly. She simply moaned out in climax as she held Astolfo as tight as she could. He couldn’t pull out, he couldn’t pull back. As he kept thrusting, though, there was no way he could hold himself back~

“Jeanne, let go, I’m about to…~”

But she wouldn’t. The horny Saint wanted it. She desperately clung to him, keeping him so deep inside of her. She could feel his pre-seed squirming around inside of her. She could feel the tiniest bit of warmth deep inside of her womb. Was.. .was that it? With a lewd mewl, her body relaxed and rested. Giving Astolfo barely enough time to pull out of her! His hand grasped down at his meat, and with a final few strokes, he let out a thick, overwhelming load of seed all over her body.

The first spray got all over her panties and skirt. The second and third reached her tit, while the remains slowed back down… just covering her belly with his warmth. With a little ‘Phew~’ he rubbed his dick dry on her belly, whining out as he pulled away.

“You should’ve let me go, Jeanne! If I let that all out inside of you, Master would’ve been SO mad. See, she said we should bond and get closer and probably get a little intimate, but she made sure I knew not to knock you u-”

“She did… she did what?”

“Oops~ Ehehehe, ahaha~ I blurted out something st-stupid again! Master noticed you touching yourself a lot, lately, so she made sure I took care of you properly! See, you try to hide it, but if you do it when she’s sleeping, sometimes some weird stuff can quake through her head, and-”

“...S-so you only did it because Master told you too?”

“Noo, you silly silly! But I wouldn’t have dragged you out like this if I didn’t know you were pent up! Like, really, Jeanne’s super hot but I thought you wouldn’t be the type to ever feel horny at all! If Master didn’t tell me, I would’ve just kept you in my imagination, and…”

“...I-Imagination!?”

...And thus, the two kept arguing for a little longer. Even if Astolfo only took her out on her Master’s request, they definitely got a lot closer. Jeanne got over her tiniest bits of resentment, and she even got a bit more… open with her needs! Every other night, the two went to bed together, and continued their little fun.


	3. Chapter 3

“Master! Master! There’s an emergency! An emergency! E-mer-gen-cy!”

Thump, thump, thump.

The door to the Master’s room could barely hold the energy and vigor of the yelling, hyperactive boy. Gudako could only groan- her voice only slightly more strained than the cracking of the door’s hinges. Just as his superhuman strength worked away at the door’s stability, his overly-eager yelling was already starting to wear at the redhead’s patience. They had *just* returned from a lovely vacation that somehow managed to be just as tiring as her work itself!

“Just- just a minute, okay? I’ll unlock the door.”

The pounding stopped, and the Master sighed in relief. She had only just woken up, while she very much adored (almost) every last one of her servants, she had neither the patience nor energy to deal with this particular one. She used this moment’s reprise to get to her sink and splash her face clean with water.

She had just woken up, she was tired- but she couldn’t show her Servants even a single shred of weakness! As soon as her eyes fell on the mirror, however, she realized that was probably impossible. Light scratches covered her cheeks, some were even on her neck. “...Ah.” she mumbled to herself. Right. She had a little too much fun at the beach. It’d be really awkward if Astolfo, of all people, saw her this scratched up! God, she didn’t know it was this bad! Her hands jumped for the concealer, foundation, and she quickly hurried to coat her cheeks in whatever way possible.

“Master? If you don’t open up, soon, I’m coming iiin~! Don’t make your precious Servants worry!”

“Hold on! I’m washing my face! I just woke up!”

“You can do that with me there~!”

The doorknob turned. First once, gently, then twice, hurriedly. It turned into a rampant fury of slams and shifts. It got louder and louder, before, finally-

Something cracked.

“Eh?”

And the door broke open. The chipper knight hopped in, raising his hand to once more to let out a cheerful “Hiiihiiii~!” at his Master, before finally seeming to realize what he had done. He spun around on his heel, staring at the now-broken door. With a soft hum, he picked it up, and pushing it right back onto the frame that previously held it. He clapped his hands as if to applaud himself for a job well done, before his shiny expression curved into a grimace.

“...Well, I guess you can just get a new room, Master!”

Yup. That door was unsalvageable. The fiberglass that made it up had shattered and scattered about, and even the metal locks that were supposed to keep it secure and more importantly, locked, had been completely smashed.

“Master?”

Gudako awkwardly tried to ignore the noisy distraction, keeping her eyes focused on the mirror in front. But, when she was called for, her hand froze. While she had covered all the scratches on her face with a tint of concealer, she had only barely started on the foundation to smooth it off.

“Hey, Master?”

Gudako’s hand was caught before it could move again. She struggled and twisted her arm, but there was very little she could do against even the gentle grip of a servant. She finally turned her head to face Astolfo- he was wearing his purple hoodie and skirt, he was definitely not dressed for -any- sort of emergency!

“...So, about that emergency…”

“Are you okay?”

He let go of her hand, but before Gudako could turn away and escape, she felt a soft damp tissue press against her face.

“...Ow!”

It wiped off even faster than she had hurried to apply. The green tint that were supposed to hide the redness of those many scratches had quickly washed away, leaving her slightly injured cheeks bare.

“Master?”

“Y-you shouldn’t be touching your Master’s face without permission!”

“..Maaaster..”

Gudako’s hands shot up to smack away her Servant’s hands, but just as quickly as she did, they would land back on her cheeks again. As soon as his hands touched down again, they were smacked away again. And again, and again.

“Stop it!”

Gudako got to slap away his hands one more time before Astolfo finally gave up and just grabbed at her wrists. Even though his girlish hands were only a tiny bit better than his, she couldn’t get away from his almost-crushing grip! She scrambled and struggled for just a few moments, until her arms finally got tired enough for Astolfo to gently guide her down.

“Mmaaaaster… Why didn’t you just go to Nightingale? Or the tiny Medea? The scratches would be like, pow, as if they were never there!”

Gudako pouted her cheeks and turned away.

“Master? Master, master, hey, master! Don’t ignore me, Master! Master!”

“...it’s nothing. I just didn’t want all of you to stop having fun! It’s hard for a normal human like me to play with Servants, you know? The last few days I had a bit too much fun playing with Mordred, and, uhh…”

He just kept staring at her.

“I just didn’t want you all to worry, and I didn’t want to-”

“Ohh, so you didn’t want to get Mordred in trouble? Hehe, they can be pretty aggressive! What’d you do? Playfight? Did you really spar with a Servant?”

“...Uh, basically.”

Not the reaction she expected.

“They got me a little cut and bruised. They just got a little too into it, and…”

“Geez, Master! If only you had told me earlier! I was worried Mash felt like a kitten- or, hm, or maybe you had a little fight with Fou!”

Even for his standards, his voice was extremely chirpy. Something about the way he spoke made it extremely clear that he was up to something, but before Gudako could figure out what he was planning, Astolfo let go of her Master’s hands, instead grabbing at her shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the bed. He held her firmly, yet gently enough so that a gentle struggle could bring her free. He showed dominance, but not a shred of honest force.

“I see, I see! Hmm, hehe, why don’t you ‘playfight’ with me, too?”

“...Eh?”

Her cheeks heated up.

“Geez, Master. Ever since those girls switched into their swimsuits, you’ve been busy with them! And just them! It’s really unfair, you know! You need to show everyone your l-o-v-e!”

“I-I didn’t, err, it wasn’t like that!”

Astolfo pouted, leaning back and getting a bit more comfortable. His petite body sat down upon her tummy, lightly wiggling around, crossing her arms, and huffing.

“Really? Well, Tamamo was venting to me about how you’ve been giving Kiyohime just as much attention as her, and Mordred told me that when you got into it, they couldn’t stop themselves from scratching your back and-”

“E-eh?”

“If I knew they had gotten your face, too, I would’ve given them a bop-bop-bop on their head!”

“That’s not…!”

“Hmhmhm… Why don’t you show me your back? I bet I know exaactly where they scratched you, how they scratched you, and how good they were feeling when they scratched you, and-”

“Okay, okay! I get it… I get it… You can stop teasing me, a-and… Astolfo, I’m too sore for -that- kind of thing now! I need a day to rest up and heal and just… you know!”

“Hm. Nah, I don’t think either of us would be satisfied masturbating tonight.”

“Hey!”

“Hehe, don’t worry, I got just the cure for that. When Mordred told me you might be ‘really’ sore today, I went to went to ask tiny Medea, explained everything, and, well…”

Gudako couldn’t even be angry. With every word he spoke, she only got more and more embarrassed. Her cheeks had grown redder than her hair, her breathing had grown heavy, and, by now, all she could do was stutter. Did her Servants really talk about all these things? Did… did that mean everyone knew about everything she did, and-

“Here!”

While she was stuttering and her cheeks were simmering, he had grabbed onto a little… something, from his pockets. It pushed into her lips, onto her tongue, and-

Wait, did it disappear…?

“And there!”

Her tiredness disappeared. Her scratches started to fade. Her soreness turned into a pleasant softness. Within just a moment, she went from zero to a hundred! “Ahn…” in fact, in between her tired, embarrassed sighs, she couldn’t help but let out a few pleasured mewls. Every last drop of pain seemed to evaporate, quickly replaced with an incredibly relaxing feeling.

“So?”

“Hahn… yeah…?”

The embarrassment faded with the rest of her emotions. She simply felt at utter peace.

“So, wanna go now?”

“Mm, sure, why no-hey!”

Gudako jumped up, her hands now being the ones pushed against his shoulders. “Ooh, You’re being dominant for once? Ehehe, Master, I like this!” Her hands shot up his to his hoodie, pushing it aside, quickly lifting up his shirt to reveal more of his body, using one hand to pin it right at his neck- and everything fell on display. He looked so soft, yet still muscular. If she focused on his waist, she could barely make out his tender, small abs, and as her eyes dragged up to his chest, she got a full view of just how pronounced his chest was. Not too muscular to form a pair of pecks, yet his muscles were still pronounced enough to show just how athletic the boy was.

“Mm, I’m going to make YOU squirm, for once… I feel so strong right now, Astolfo! I won’t stop until you’re the sore one!”

But as the Master’s confidence grew, the Servant could only respond with an excited giggle. Just as quick as Gudako had pushed her over, he did so to her. His hands pressed towards her shoulders and pinned her down against the soft bed beneath. In one quick motion, his hand moved towards her belly, grasping at the hem of her shirt and instantly tugging it all the way up, letting the underside rest against her chin. Soon after, her bra followed, picking away at the plastic lock, between her breasts, that kept them still and protected. He haphazardly tossed it aside, simply responding with his usual gigglish tone. “Mmm… If you wanna be dominant, Master, you gotta beat your little Astolfo first! Hehe, no matter how CUTE I am, I’m still a chivalrous knight… it’s basically my duty to make you quiver!” His eyes returned to the feast in front of them, letting his fingers wrap around their swollen mass, and his lips drew to her perky pink nubs. But right as his lips suckled down on one, his Master interrupted him.

“...by my first Command Seal, I command you to lose your strength!”

“...Eh?”

“By my SECOND Command Seal, I command you to become as human! So weak you can’t even push me over!”

“...EH?”

As she spoke, two of those red marks burned from her wrist. Powerful magic, backed by Chaldea, purged right into Astolfo’s very soul. He stared at her for a few moments, letting out a hearty giggle. “Oooh, Master… Naughty, naughty, naughty! You reaaaally wanna take the lead, huh? That’s so cute, but such underhanded methods…~” But as he gave her tit one more firm squeeze, he suddenly found himself pressed down onto the bed. Yet rather than showing any sort of objection, all Gudako got was his usual, cheeky grin.

“Okay, okay~ If you’re thaat desperate, I’ll let you have your fun! Come on, Master, show me your--- mmmf!?” He couldn’t even finish playfully taunting her before his lips were stolen. A soft heat even swelled up on his cheeks for just a few moments, finally submitting to her movements. His arms moved up, wrapping gently around her body, pulling her chest lightly into his. Gudako returned the favour, letting her softness rest against his firmness. For once, he opened his mouth meekly, rather than forcing that usual soft dominance onto his Master. Her tongue dove in, first rubbing against his teeth, licking against the inside of his lips, then finally letting it dive into his. She circled it, played with it, wrestled it, until she pulled back and slowly slowly lured it back into her own mouth. Her lips locked around it, her teeth ever-so-gently giving it just the lightest nibble, not to hurt him, just to give him the tiniest little mark of her dominance.

As her mouth finally pulled back, Astolfo was left heaving.. His chest heaved up and down, a sliver of drool escaped from the side of his lips. He seemed completely breathless- something that Gudako took with great pride. With a soft huff, her hands pulled her shirt back down, the popping of a few buttons letting her breasts hang free once more, caught between one button below and above. Held up by the one beneath, but emphasized by the one below. It made it clear how sizely and shapely they are- sure, she didn’t compare to some of her more busty servants, but they were definitely nothing to be ashamed about. As her own breathing grew heavier, they even started jiggled just a little.

‘“You… don’t move. Not an inch… don’t get up, until I’m done with you…”

Were it not for the exhausted, overwhelmed pants escaping from her lips, her words could be easily mistaken for a threat. She was tired of her cute little knight doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted… and now, she was going to have her fun! “Geez, Master. You could’ve just asked reaaally nicely!” Gudako didn’t even give her a silver of attention. She simply dragged herself down nuzzling her head between his thighs. They were soft, round… nuzzling in between them like this was almost a little upsetting. His hips and thighs were wider and softer than Gudako’s own. She gave them only the slightest bit of attention, covering them in the slightest bit of licks and kisses as she made her way down to his lovely jewels. His pantyhose, and the blue-striped panties underneath did very little to hide the shapeliness of his lovely meat and sac underneath. He could already barely fit in, and as he grew more aroused, it only grew worse. His poor meat seemed almost in pain, trying to escape from it’s tight confines. Thankfully, Gudako wouldn’t let him suffer for too long, and with one yank, she exposed him like he had exposed her earlier.

God, he was big. It was a shock anew every time she saw it. She shuffled her head forward, letting her lips sink against his sac. His shaft was big enough to effortlessly poke past her forehead with some time to spare, and his jewels weren’t any smaller. Even though his looks were so cute and androgynous, he was packed like a stallion.

“Y’kno, Master… Master!” Astolfo raised his voice in objection, but once more, the redhead cut him off. She pressed forward and dove completely under his skirt. Her left hand grasped at the bottom of his shaft, while her right latched onto his swollen balls. First, she gave his swollen knob a kiss- one kiss, two, three, she didn’t leave a single part of it unloved. But she wouldn’t stop there. Her mouth spread wide and pressed forward, swallowing the tip, before letting in inch after inch more of his dick. “Hey, Master, don’t choke yourself on it~ You’re going a lil’ further than usual, y’kno?” But his worries wouldn’t even slow her down. She pushed deeper and deeper, until her lips reached her palm. She took a moment’s respite, it was all she needed to take his oversized shaft further and further. Her hand pulled away and she pressed as deep down as she possibly could. Her tongue quaked with anxiety, her jaws quivered in pain, but she did her absolute best to reach the very bottom-

“Okay, okay, Master, you can stop! You look like you’re gonna hurt yourself… It feels really good this deep in your throat, but it isn’t really worth you feeling so bad~” Gudako responded by merely pushing herself just a bit further. God, she fit so much into her throat and she was still missing what felt like a few inches. She could barely hold back her gag reflex, but some sort of common sense held her back from taking the last inch of that meat. Yet, she didn’t pull back up. Her hands grasped onto Astolfo, dragging them right onto her head. She patted them, gently, before letting her palms retreat to that swollen sac. She could barely focus on anything but the length on her mouth, she couldn’t even breathe, that dick thick enough to completely lock out her airways. Astolfo tugged on her hair a few times, probably pleading her to come back up before she passed out-

But she wouldn’t budge. With a gulp and a whine, he tightened his grip. “O-Okay, Master, if this hurts, I’m taking you straight to Nightingale!” He let her prep for just a moment, tugging on her hair just ever so slightly, giving her one final chance to change her mind… before simply resting his palms on her head. With a deep sigh, he forced her head down, thrusting his own hips up until his balls smacked up against her chin. He rocked his hips back and forth just a tiny little bit for a good few moments, before he pulled back out all the way, dick resting against her laps.

“Ee~ That felt amazing… but… please never do that again. I was kinda afraid I would choke you, and-”

“Mm? I don’t-” Gudako interrupted herself with a cough, one hand moving to her throat to rub the soreness away, before she spoke again. “...I don’t remember asking for your opinion. I’m having my fun with you, that’s all~”

“Noo, I can’t let you do more than thiiis~ I’m a knight, I’m a kniiight~! I can’t let my beloved Master-Maiden work me so hard without giving her anything in- hey!”

Her lips locked back down, now simply focusing on the tip. Her lips tightly sucked around it, gently pulling back and forth and letting the intense vacuum-esque feeling do the work. She wasn’t listening to a single word of objection he uttered, simply responding by suckling harder every time he gave the slightest objection. Eventually, he just stopped and sighed, letting himself sit up with one hand rubbing away at the back of Gudako’s head. His fingers locked into her hair, giving her an uncomfortable tug every time he seemed to object, while rubbing her head affectionately whenever she did a good job.

Her tongue moved gently, first simply trying to find Astolfo’s most fragile spots once more. Every time she slid her tongue underneath the front of his glans, or the little ridge that separated shaft from head, she could feel him squirm lightly. Even though she found his weakest spots so fast, she started off ignoring them. Instead, she insisted on dragging her head up and down his cock, bobbing slowly while letting her tongue explore every inch of his upper shaft. Her hands joined in soon after, left hand wrapping right around the base of his shaft. Every time she bobbed her head, she gave him the slightest jerk. Her other hand joined in last, finally starting to stimulate that sac of his. She gently squeezed and squished his testes, making sure to not be rough enough to cause any pain, but making sure she moved hard enough to milk him completely dry.

“Mmm… Just like that, Master~”

Her hand jerked harder and her lips bobbed quicker. For just a moment, she opened her eyes to give her beloved, yet pesky servant a warm glance, before she quickly let them fall closed again. The faster she moved, the deeper she managed to take it, now managing to swallow down more than half of his meat. But she didn’t wait or hesitate. She didn’t just want to milk him, she wanted to make him absolutely lose his mind like he had done so many times to her. Her palm and head moved in absolute sync, doing her absolute best to leave no spot even slightly unloved. She could feel him start to quiver and quake in her mouth. She could feel that meat shake lightly against her slobbering tongue.

“You’re doing a really good job, Master… I can really feel it~”

His slightest quaking was the only signal she needed. She pulled back up, almost all the way, until only his tip rested in her lips. She instantly let her tongue lash around, assaulting his weakest, most sensitive spots without any shred of hesitation. Her digits wrapped tighter, fapping away as quickly as she could… before moving in for an inelegant, final blow. Her hand pulled away from his sac, running down to fondle against his soft behind. She let her fingers explore the surface for only a second before two dove against his puckered hole, only needing the slightest pressure to invade. His moans and mewls suddenly turned weaker, higher, and a primal urge to thrust into those lovely lips quickly overtook his hips. He grasped onto her head once more, giving her a few tiny little thrust-thrust-thrusts. “M-Master… Master! T-too much. I can’t hold back like this… Aaahn~”

Once he felt his orgasm approach, he even tried to pull back a little, even though his Master definitely wouldn’t let him. She kept rubbing, jerking, aggressively fondling and doing her absolute best to milk that immaculate mast. “I-I’m… I-In your mouth…~” Even Astolfo couldn’t help but become weak when a climax started to quake through his system. He almost fell back, awkwardly using one of his hands to catch himself before simply riding out the delight. His first shot came, a smaller string of seed that was barely enough to cover Gudako’s tongue. Then a second. Then a third. Every time he let out his milk, she did her absolute best to swallow down every last drop. A fourth shot, fifth, sixth… but there was no way her mouth could keep up with the virility of a Servant, let alone an abnormally eager one like Astolfo! She finally let him pull back. Her hands moved down, grasping onto his knees, leaving her Servant to awkwardly pull away his hand from her hair to jerk his last few shots out. Seventh, eighth, ninth… Her cheeks were covered, and his sheer volume and thickness even bleached her hair just a little. For just a moment, they sat there, awkwardly trying to regain their energy.

“MMm… Mm… I’m not done with you yet~”

Gudako got her second wind first. Even if she wasn’t winded and overwhelmed by such a quaking climax, a different kind of pleasure jolted through her body. She stood up, pressed her hands against his shoulders once more. She pushed as hard as she could, but-

He didn’t budge.

Astolfo giggled, before letting out another squeak of post-coital pleasure. “Hehe… I already got my strength back like, halfway through that! Thank you, I enjoyed it a lot, but…~”

He grabbed her by her legs and back, lifting her like a lovely princess before quickly cradling her back into bed.

“Now it’s my turn…~”

Gudako’s hands pushed right back into his shoulders, and she almost even opened her mouth to utter one final command-

“A-Astolfo! By my third-”

“Just relax, okay? Astolfo’s going to feel rea~a~aaally bad if I don’t make you go a little crazy too~”

“B-B-By my third--”

“I mean it. Master, I can be a little dumb-dumb sometimes, but I love you a lot! Uu, imagine how bad it must feel for me to leave everything over to you! Isn’t love a two~way~street?”

“...u-um… t-third… n-nevermind.”

This time, she was the one blushing. And not just a little, either. That brazen half-confession knocked the wind out of her. Sure, she constantly admitted she loved each and every one of her Servants- but having it be so brazenly returned was a little more overwhelming than she had ever expected. He gave her a playful wink, before sitting right up again and properly undressing himself. He pulled off his tights, panties, he even finally tossed his jacket to the side. Reduced to just his skirt and shirt, he leaned over her once more.

“Mmm… Let’s reaa~lly get it started now, Master!”

“..o-okay…”

His hand cupped her face. He came in for another kiss, but unlike the one lead by her, this one was short and sweet. Just barely long enough to make her quiver, but short enough for that almost-peck to leave her quaking, begging for more and more. Her eyes followed him as she simply stuttered out empty breaths, feebly trying to gather back whatever dominance Astolfo’s choice words had absolutely destroyed, but she could barely do more than stutter and mumble wordlessly, letting her eyes be absorbed by his powerful gaze. Her mouth hung ajar, and her tongue clearly struggled a little, but not a single word came out.

“It’s okay, Master. Don’t push yourself. I’ll make sure my absolutely beau~ti~ful, lovely Master won’t be able to stop shaking her hips for a good… mmm, how about the rest of the week?”

While Gudako moved controllingly, Astolfo’s every movement contained care and elegance. The way his fingers softly slid down her cheeks, past her neck, down to her breasts. He merely gave her nipple a gentle tweak before continuing his way downwards. Past her clothed stomach, onto her bottoms. Slowly, he pulled it upwards. Gently, he pulled it back. Tenderly, he let it slide past her thighs, before casually, he tossed it away. His fingers dug into her slimmer legs, gently parting them, before his hand nuzzled forward against her most sacred spot. A finger moved forward, pulling the strap of her panties back. Once, twice, before it finally forced itself into her lower garments. A single finger rubbed around the very top of her entrance- barely doing anything to stimulate her. But even so, the high-strung girl couldn’t help but mewl.

A second finger joined in, and they both barely moved. A third, a fourth, before his entire hand slid in. Index and ring finger moved to part her lower lips, before his middle finger finally forced itself inside. Slowly, but surely, he pushed himself in knuckle-deep. Once more, he became unmoving, leaving her to awkwardly cope with the sensation of her treasured Servant so deep within her. “Don’t just…~” On one hand, it felt kind of amazing. On the other hand, it was awful. It just intensified her yearning so much more, without giving her the release he was gently building up to.

“Shh… shh… relax, Master. Let your~self~ go!” He nuzzled himself in between her breasts, kissing among her soft flesh. His lips dragged in circles, before finally a soft peck landed on her nipple. For a moment, it stopped there, Astolfo simply returning to kiss along her chest. It wasn’t like he was just stimulating her chest- he was covering it in his love, affection, it felt like he was worshipping her body more than actually trying to… well, get her going!

Gudako couldn’t stop herself from letting out a needy little whimper. The stimulation was so gentle, so precise, so… almost underwhelming. But that made his every slight movement just feel so much stronger. His finger finally curved within her, gently tickling against the upper wall of her cunny- something that forced a proper moan from out of her lips. “Mmm… Ehehe~ Until now, I’ve always aimed to pleasure you like a friend, my Master… but now… I’ll make you feel like you’re my beloved wife, o~kay?”

A second finger slid, joining the other in her deepest spots. He pushed himself all the way in, fingers partially curved and wiggling, before he started to move back and forth. It wasn’t like he was doing anything special, but, every move he made, every word he said, she just couldn’t help but feel herself grow weaker. More sensitive, even more wanting. “Come on, you’re holding back~” with every word, he gave her a slight thrust and quiver of his fingers. “Let~ Yourself~! Go!” Faster, rougher… his fingers made a lecherous slapping sound every time they pushed in and out. “Thiss…. So good… Astolfo~”

“Eh? I’m only getting started…~”

His fingers pulled out. Ahn, for a moment, she felt undesirably empty. The stimulation that had quickly driven her crazy had completely faded- but even still, she couldn’t stop moaning. Astolfo shifted about, crawling up with his face between his Master’s thighs. His lips pressed forward, and his tongue pressed out. He carefully dragged his tongue against her pink, circling across her labia until it finally found her entrance. With a push, his tongue found itself inside. But only for a moment.

“You’re still holding back, Master. It's like you’re trying to push me out~ Mm, I guess I’m just going to make you totally m~e~l~t~”

Tongue dragged upwards,and two fingers pressed back in. Without the buildup he had given her before, his fingers slid right into her slit. As they moved, her lips dragged upwards, kissing higher, higher, before finding her tiny little hood. His lips kissed, and then finally, his tongue started lapping. Like a dog lead to water, his soft tongue dragged up and down past her swollen clit.

“Ee-eek… Aahn… Astolfo…~”

Gudako could feel it rise through her body, an amazing feeling that started at her toes before quaking through her legs, and slowly crawling through the rest of her body. She felt her peak draw closer, she felt an overwhelming climax draw near. Her cunny clenched down hungrily on his digits, as if trying to suckle them deeper within her softest confines.

And he instantly stopped.

“...why?”

She couldn’t help but mutter, defeated. Her vision had gone blank for a moment. She felt oh so dizzy. She was inches away from her orgasm, but she was stopped just ever so slightly short. “I’m so close, please, j-just…”

“Mmm… nah… I know just what to do.”

He moved himself back up and over her body, one arm crawling to wrap around Gudako’s back. Holding her steady, holding her close. The other hand dragged down her leg and thigh, before finally his touch escaped her. “Please… please…” Now instead of his hand, she could feel it push against her. That immense length. That quivering tip. She needed it. “Please…” she begged again, and again, until he finally gave in. With a loving smile, and a wonderful peck to her lips, he pushed it in.

It felt so different from normal. So much more intense than normal. Her legs quivered, shaked, and her thighs did their best to meekly wrap around her Servant’s back. Her arms, too, moved to wrap around him.

And then he pushed in more.

God, even though it was just his tip, it felt better than it had ever before. Tip turned into half, before finally, the end of his tip basically felt like it was touching upon her womb.

“I’m going to move now, okay?”

Thrust. Just a single one at first. He pulled all the way out, before sliding himself back about halfway in. His hips went slow, just to let her adjust. He pulled back, then slid in again. A second time, a third time. Each time, just a little rougher. Every time, just a little faster. Her toes and fingers curled as she did her absolute best to cling to her beloved. She could feel it coming. She could feel her climax coming. He had only just started to penetrate her, but.

“Astolfo, I’m... ~”

“Shh~”

A kiss sealed her lips. He gave her another thrust and another. She could feel his swollen balls touch against her ass. She could feel him smack against her every time he moved. The orgasm struck her body, but it just wouldn’t stop. She just felt herself rise to new heights more and more. Her mind was going crazy.

...what if he came inside of her…?

That’d make this perfect, right?

...but a Servant shouldn’t be able to impregnate a human, unless..

“...astolfo… astolfo…~”

“Mm? Yes, my beloved~?”

“...b-by my third command seal… haahn.. .I command you- impregnate me!”

“...Eh?”

He couldn’t stop himself anymore. His form and finesse seemed to quickly fade away, as his body moved to follow that order. He squeezed her tighter, before his hands moved up to her shoulders. He stared right into her eyes, even when warped with pleasure, it was obvious that he was a little worried about what he was about to do.

“..i-is it really…?”

“...please… please… inside…~”

The emotional and physical heights made it impossible for her to think about anything else. She could feel it. She could feel his length quake within her. She could feel him get closer and closer. With every thrust, she could feel it was starting to cum…~

“...O-Okay, Master! I’m going to… mmm~”

His thrusting slowed down, but her pleasure did not. For a moment, it almost felt bad that the delightful pleasure of him going so fast stopped inching through her body. But then she could feel it- through her orgasmic delight. She could feel the warmth spread into her. She could feel his every shot be milked into her hungry slit, into her fertile womb. Her slit did it’s absolute best to drink down every last drop. Her arms and legs stayed clung around Astolfo, unwilling to let him go until she could feel the final spurt end. He lightly rocked with every quake of seed, knocking against her deepest spot every time to make sure he came as deep as possible, to make absolutely sure she’d take every last drop of his seed, to make entirely sure that there was no way she wouldn’t get pregnant.

“...Mm… mmm… T-that was…”

As he pulled his meat back, they could both see the results of their love-making; the remnants of his seed slipping out of her entrance.

“...did you think… we really…”

Gudako could barely think. She simply nodded.

“...yeah…”

And by the power of that Command Seal, new life would form inside of her.


End file.
